bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
BTS Cypher Pt.2: Triptych
BTS Cypher Pt.2: Triptych es la septima canción del mini album SKOOL LUV AFFAIR y el 2do Cypher de la Rap Line de BTS. Guía *Rap Monster *Suga *J-Hope Letra Romanización=nugu ttaemune? j-hope ttaemune nugu ttaemune? rapmon ttaemune dasi nugu ttaemune? suga ttaemune modeun seutailgwa heureumeun da bangtan ttaemune 21segi hallyureul ikkeul aedeurui tto sijakdoen nori urin ilgop mari neukdae, hamseongiran yangdeureul mori jigeumbuteo boineun gojang nan raepdeul gyeonin haegaji urin gyesok jingyeok, biteu wiui geoin bangtan ssaipeo right here, ssaiko right here ringe nuga itgeon urin da igyeo, rap fighter right here nan hiyeo neon byeyeo bullan taieo urin dallyeo Fire, hot choir, daejunggayo jabeul ssaiyeo nae raep geodaehan tteokdae ni gwiedaga daenoko Fuck that yeokdaero gyeokhaejin urimanui pokhaeng gin mal pillyo eobsi raebeuro seolmyeonghae BTS, follow the leader jigeumbuteo gohae What nan raep waipeo, wanjeon ssaiko, naega daiseoramyeon imma nan daiseu da isseo ssaipeo, niga nicemyeon imma nan nicer, niga peuraideumyeon imma nan keuraiseulleo that mean imma priceless nideuri mwonde nae raebe nideurui sikgyeoneuro jeomsureul maegyeo, rapper? yeogin wonpiseu, nan huinsuyeom neonen geunyang ginsuyeom, han madiro megiyeo fuck that hihihaha ttwittwippangppang sisok 300 naga jeolchatangmaui jeolcha barbasseu, an garigo ssakda jaba tumseuton, knock knock knock out Fire in the hole beat BING BING POW POW, neon ulmyeo chajagaji nine appa sisigakgak raep minjjadeurui mogeul joeyeooneun nae voice, PCbang magam yeogin wangguk, naneun king neoneun deom jjak ssibeo samkyeo neon beobeulkkeom ttwineun nom wie naneun nom wie taneun nom geuge naya beat biboda nappeun nom nan geollecheoreom neolgiman hae gatgo non daeum ni gomageul jjijeo danbeone boom boom boom igeon nae saebyeogui jeoju, angmong, pokhaeng, yeonswaesarin, gangdo, doom doom doom neon chingu eomneun katok, bol il eobseo beolsseo jiryeonni? mian hwajangsil eobseo naega jigeum myeongnyeonghae mic noko ireoseo neon geunyang cheon hae, waenyahamyeon neon sil eobseo nan neol milchyeonae niga neomu sirheoseo naneun baneujil jom jalhae, sil cheonhae na jigeum eureureongdae, neo jom wiheomhae neon geunyang yeon hae malhaetjanha sil eobseo haneullo ollaga ollaga jjijeojyeo, fuck it juseok, nan neol ijeosseo naui moksori, naui hegemoni ilbuteo sipkkaji ssak da naega kiwosseo na on sesangeul nae hyeo wie ollyeoda nochi keun deseo nora, I ain’t spittin low shit On the CD, 아님 TV, you can see me, envy me, it’s a pity, gee gee Bitch I’mma monster I rap with a prospect, yeah I rap with a mindset I’m a suspect Sucka where yo rhymes at where you lines at? I’m da king, I’m the god so where ma emperors at? I parachute on my Neverland, I’mma peter pan, so this will never end You know when I ride on my G5 you sit first class and satisfy and I keep giggling Keep gigglin, keep jigglin, bring yo fucking mic beat beat hanpan buteobollae? jabusimgwa isanghan sinnyeomppunin sinbyeong geollin hyeongdeureun 8madimyeon hebeolle neulgeun aebeolle, deo deo deo deoreo i beat julge han beon haebwa beo beo beoreo jideura raebina jom jalhago tteodeureo ninen raep motage haeya dwae, beobeuro nugu ttaemune? j-hope ttaemune nugu ttaemune? rapmon ttaemune dasi nugu ttaemune suga ttaemune uri sesi moyeoseo sae sidaereul oechyeo j-hope ttaemune nugu ttaemune? rapmon ttaemune dasi nugu ttaemune suga ttaemune i beat wie daeum tajaga raebeul hae nae domein dopeman.com maikeuro yeoreot honnaetji eonhaengeun jokswae gateo nae joemyeongeun hyeoro pokhaeng sinangsimi gadeukhan deoge neon taesaengbuteo geomna motae i biteu wieseo eomsal burimyeon neon geunyang jotoehae hiphap kkondaedeul moge himdeureo gan geot jom bose niga jihaeseo nol ttae BTS jisangeseo none bamsae jam peojilleo jan neoe bihae i’m workerholic shopperholic ni fen boda manheun pen gwasobi hamyeo all in chamyeon goal in goal in i’m ballin ni raep deureumyeon to ssollim ni yeochindo hollineun nae moksorin jom kkollim jageopsil nae noriteogo pateuneoneun pen jongi howiga gwolliin jul aneun neohuin sokhi maikeureul naeryeo nokil naega haeramyeon neoneun dal naega tteul ttaemyeon jinikka hiphap jinpummyeongpum saekkideura geopum wieseo naeryeowa ya i gaegujaengideura gaegujin ni raebeun geunyang sinse taryeong niga gidaryeoon sigan swida oryeom PMniga gara hawaiPM jibe garyeom naega eodikkaji gana bwara sseogeun ppuril ssak da gara eopeo modu hanpan yesanghaji motan paran noryeok eobsi hantanman haedaemyeo maksang kkore eumak handapsigo nol ttae alba jarina deo arabwara neoui jjarpgo ganeudaran keorieoroneun hana mana getjiman kkok saranama kkujunhi jjuk sseogeo ama nideul kkoripyoneun ama chueo gateun insaeng neohui raebeun anabada akkyeo sseugo nanwo sseun flowreul badasseugo tto geugeol dasi sseuneun neo hey beat jjok pallin jul areo neo 24madie neoneun jari pyeogo arha nuwo ni deongchie bihae raebeun ganyalpeo ni bumocheoreom neol bol ttae mada mam apeo nan ni eumagui keorieo dongmaege machimpyoreul geueo |-| Hangul =누구 때문에? 제이홉 때문에 누구 때문에? 랩몬 때문에 다시 누구 때문에? 슈가 때문에 모든 스타일과 흐름은 다 방탄 때문에 21세기 한류를 이끌 애들의 또 시작된 놀이 우린 일곱 마리 늑대, 함성이란 양들을 몰이 지금부터 보이는 고장 난 랩들 견인 해가지 우린 계속 진격, 비트 위의 거인 방탄 싸이퍼 right here, 싸이코 right here 링에 누가 있건 우린 다 이겨, rap fighter right here 난 hi여 넌 bye여 불난 타이어 우린 달려 Fire, hot choir, 대중가요 잡을 싸이여 내 랩 거대한 떡대 니 귀에다가 대놓고 Fuck that 역대로 격해진 우리만의 폭행 긴 말 필요 없이 랩으로 설명해 BTS, follow the leader 지금부터 go해 What 난 랩 와이퍼, 완전 싸이코, 내가 다이서라면 임마 난 다이스 다 있어 싸이퍼, 니가 nice면 임마 난 nicer, 니가 프라이드면 임마 난 크라이슬러 that mean imma priceless 니들이 뭔데 내 랩에 니들의 식견으로 점수를 매겨, rapper? 여긴 원피스, 난 흰수염 너넨 그냥 긴수염, 한 마디로 메기여 fuck that 히히하하 뛰뛰빵빵 시속 300 나가 절차탁마의 절차 밟았으, 안 가리고 싹다 잡아 툼스톤, knock knock knock out Fire in the hole beat BING BING POW POW, 넌 울며 찾아가지 니네 아빠 시시각각 랩 민짜들의 목을 죄여오는 내 voice, PC방 마감 여긴 왕국, 나는 킹 너는 덤 짝 씹어 삼켜 넌 버블껌 뛰는 놈 위에 나는 놈 위에 타는 놈 그게 나야 beat 비보다 나쁜 놈 난 걸레처럼 널기만 해 갖고 논 다음 니 고막을 찢어 단번에 boom boom boom 이건 내 새벽의 저주, 악몽, 폭행, 연쇄살인, 강도, doom doom doom 넌 친구 없는 카톡, 볼 일 없어 벌써 지렸니? 미안 화장실 없어 내가 지금 명령해 mic 놓고 일어서 넌 그냥 천 해, 왜냐하면 넌 실 없어 난 널 밀쳐내 니가 너무 싫어서 나는 바느질 좀 잘해, 실 천해 나 지금 으르렁대, 너 좀 위험해 넌 그냥 연 해 말했잖아 실 없어 하늘로 올라가 올라가 찢어져, fuck it 주석, 난 널 잊었어 나의 목소리, 나의 헤게모니 일부터 십까지 싹 다 내가 키웠어 나 온 세상을 내 혀 위에 올려다 놓지 큰 데서 놀아, I ain’t spittin low shit On the CD, 아님 TV, you can see me, envy me, it’s a pity, gee gee Bitch I’mma monster I rap with a prospect, yeah I rap with a mindset I’m a suspect Sucka where yo rhymes at where you lines at? I’m da king, I’m the god so where ma emperors at? I parachute on my Neverland, I’mma peter pan, so this will never end You know when I ride on my G5 you sit first class and satisfy and I keep giggling Keep gigglin, keep jigglin, bring yo fucking mic beat 한판 붙어볼래? 자부심과 이상한 신념뿐인 신병 걸린 형들은 8마디면 헤벌레 늙은 애벌레, 더 더 더 더러 이 beat 줄게 한 번 해봐 버 버 버러 지들아 랩이나 좀 잘하고 떠들어 니넨 랩 못하게 해야 돼, 법으로 누구 때문에? 제이홉 때문에 누구 때문에? 랩몬 때문에 다시 누구 때문에 슈가 때문에 우리 셋이 모여서 새 시대를 외쳐 제이홉 때문에 누구 때문에? 랩몬 때문에 다시 누구 때문에 슈가 때문에 이 beat 위에 다음 타자가 랩을 해 내 도메인 dopeman.com 마이크로 여럿 혼냈지 언행은 족쇄 같어 내 죄명은 혀로 폭행 신앙심이 가득한 덕에 넌 태생부터 겁나 모태 이 비트 위에서 엄살 부리면 넌 그냥 조퇴해 힙합 꼰대들 목에 힘들어 간 것 좀 보세 니가 지하에서 놀 때 BTS 지상에서 노네 밤새 잠 퍼질러 잔 너에 비해 i’m workerholic shopperholic 니 fen 보다 많은 pen 과소비 하며 all in 차면 goal in goal in i’m ballin 니 랩 들으면 토 쏠림 니 여친도 홀리는 내 목소린 좀 꼴림 작업실 내 놀이터고 파트너는 펜 종이 호위가 권리인 줄 아는 너흰 속히 마이크를 내려 놓길 내가 해라면 너는 달 내가 뜰 때면 지니까 힙합 진품명품 새끼들아 거품 위에서 내려와 야 이 개구쟁이들아 개구진 니 랩은 그냥 신세 타령 니가 기다려온 시간 쉬다 오렴 PM니가 가라 하와이PM 집에 가렴 내가 어디까지 가나 봐라 썩은 뿌릴 싹 다 갈아 엎어 모두 한판 예상하지 못한 파란 노력 없이 한탄만 해대며 막상 꼴에 음악 한답시고 놀 때 알바 자리나 더 알아봐라 너의 짧고 가느다란 커리어로는 하나 마나 겠지만 꼭 살아남아 꾸준히 쭉 썩어 아마 니들 꼬리표는 아마 추어 같은 인생 너희 랩은 아나바다 아껴 쓰고 나눠 쓴 flow를 받아쓰고 또 그걸 다시 쓰는 너 hey beat 쪽 팔린 줄 알어 너 24마디에 너는 자리 펴고 앓아 누워 니 덩치에 비해 랩은 가냘퍼 니 부모처럼 널 볼 때 마다 맘 아퍼 난 니 음악의 커리어 동맥에 마침표를 그어 |-| Traducción al español= Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial Curiosidades * Rap Monster, a travez del Soundcloud de BTS subió la canción "RM Cypher Ruff", la cual tiene la misma letra y musica que su parte en este Cypher. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Rap Line